


Happy

by espioc



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Babies, Family, M/M, Mating, Mermechs, Multi, Super AU, dub-con???, in heat, super protective mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermechs anyone? Shockwave is looking for a mate, and he finds one. Originally this was just going to be PWP, then it turned into something more. So it's not just PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I sent prompts to Hambone and she liked this one! So if you enjoy it, thank her for choosing it. All designs based on Hamfoot's picture's on tumblr, Blurr having a bit of my own twist. First mermech fic don't kill me. Enjoy. As always if anyone wants to see more of this just ask, and I will comply

Blurr flicked his tail through the open water, racing about the clear blue, ever increasing speed with every flinch. This is what Blurr loved, the freedom, sifting through the cool water with ease. It was relaxing and blissful. He often wandered to the outskirts when the city was crowded, which was more often now than it ever had been before. His community had recently welcomed another ocean’s stragglers and their space had spread out, but not enough. There were so many mermechs now, too many for Blurr. As well as the new found lack of space Blurr was uncomfortable with these new comers. They were strange, their ways were foreign. They seemed to follow their more animalistic instincts than anything else, and often did not voice what they wanted, but instead took it. That included other mechs. A few of Blurr’s companions had been threatened several times by these creatures looking for a mate.

They had been around for a while now, nearly a year, yet Blurr had never gotten used to them. They just differed so drastically, from size to culture, everything had been turned on it’s head. These new beasts were giants, their eyes were red and their hands were long and claw like. The natives, however, were small, and petite, they were swift and quick through the water, with head and back fins flowing elegantly with every move they made, large tails swimming smoothly through the water with every flick.

Blurr was a desired catch among his people. He was petite and swift, with long fins and an ideal tail. Mechs had attempted to court him on several occasions, but he would not have it. None of his potential mates fit the needs Blurr had. His needs included two things; freedom and seclusion. With a mate holding him down Blurr would have neither of those things. He would be saddled with a horde of hatchlings following him around, and made to serve his mate whenever the need to interface befell him. That was not a life Blurr wanted. One did not often mate and abandon. Once bonds were met they were met forever.

Blurr twisted through the water, flinging his arms out as he turned about, reveling at the refreshing freedom. He concentrated on the water shifting his fins from side to side, and taking in the fresh ocean while he could. He made his way to the surface of the water and let his fins above the surface, cooling it off in the fresh open air before diving back down and repeating the action several times over. He opened his eyes to the empty scene. There was nothing before him. Nothing. It was empty, with darkness below him, and a light above. Just the way Blurr liked it.

Blurr’s bliss was interrupted, however, when he was hailed, called back to the city to help deal with some sort of disturbance. Blurr had been keeping away from the city for several days now, sticking to the outskirts and returning to his nest when night fell. At the moment he was vulnerable. He was in heat, and had been for a while. He was ready to mate, and his body wanted to, but he did not. So he had to stay away from the city, especially the new comers. The monsters were unpredictable. If they smelled a hint of anything fertile they’d be on it like algae. Blurr couldn’t have that. He wouldn’t mind as much if it were his own kind being drawn to him but to think the new comers may also be enthralled scared him. He doubted their mating rituals were anywhere near as refined as his own people’s.

Blurr made his way back to the city. The closer he got the more the scenery grew. The floor was now riddled with black ancient rock formations that had holes eroded into their skin, and creatures, much smaller than Blurr, filtering between them. Ocean flowers, anemones and colorful corals grew from the rocks and sand. The colors consisted of mostly greens and reds, but the tuffs of yellow and orange that dotted the surface were just enough to make this land beautiful.

Blurr swam through the forest of stone and eventually came to a clearing that dipped into a crater where the city was incased. He swam down through the busy streets that had been widened for the sake of the new comers. They often referred to themselves as Decepticons.

Blurr attracted many stares as he passed. He ignored them aptly, well aware of what they were staring at and why. Blurr was thankful he had a fin on the front to cover his valve whenever it acted up.

The disturbance was nothing big, just another usual case of petty harassment. One of the Decepticons was sniffing about the square disturbing the peace and refused to leave. By the time Blurr arrived the disturbance had already been rectified by the Decepticon leader, Megatron, who ordered his subordinate to cease and desist.

“I apologize for my colleague’s behavior,” he said, approaching the Autobots who had responded “You are all aware, however, of what a few of us are going through at the moment. I know a majority of you had your mechanisms removed, but for those of you who didn’t it is that season.”

“We are aware,” said Arcee flatly “But we’ve welcomed you. We expect you to control yourselves.”

Megatron bowed his head “Of course I do not condone such behavior. I will attempt to keep my men in line.”

“I expect nothing less.”

“But you have to realize, it will be difficult.”

“You may be beasts but I’m sure you can control yourselves.”

“Of course we will certainly make an effort. But understand, with so many desirable mates in heat we _will_ go sniffing around.” His red gaze turned to Blurr “I suggest you keep your colleague’s aware of what company they find themselves in.”

Arcee half scowled in disturbed disgust at what the mech before her could be suggesting “Thanks for the concern, we’ll be sure to.”

With that Megatron vacated the scene. Arcee turned to Blurr “He gives me the creeps.” She said immediately “Who called you in?”

“I thought you did” Blurr replied, swimming a bit ahead “Why was intelligence called in in the first place? We don’t deal with public disturbances.”

“I’m not intelligence anymore.” Said Arcee, surprised Blurr didn’t already know.

“You’re not?”

“No, I was transferred to military.”

“Oh…then why was I called in?” he swam even more ahead and did a small flip in the street “I almost didn’t come.” He stated, now facing his colleague. He turned quickly and began swimming away. Suddenly concerned Arcee raced to meet him. She put hand on his shoulder and came close “Are you still in heat?” she whispered. Blurr nodded.

“Well…are you—okay?” Arcee had gotten her mechanism removed so she couldn’t be in heat. The purpose was fuzzy but the leaders had convinced a majority of them to get the procedure done. Blurr, however, had come from a different clan after it was destroyed by war. He looked different than the rest of them. He was blue, he was quick and darker with more fins. His people had been bred to be beautiful, and beautiful he was.

“I’m fine,” Blurr answered after a moment “I don’t particularly like being in the city, as you know, and I’m sure you can guess why.”

“Heh, I can guess.”

“I sometimes find myself trying to attract a mate without realizing it.” The fins on his hips began to flutter and he quickly quieted them down “See?” he sighed “It even happens when I’m alone.”

“Is this why we haven’t seen you in ages?” Arcee inquired “How long had it been going on?”

“A few weeks, nothing to worry about.” Blurr answered quickly, swimming ahead again, hoping to avoid the rest of this conversation. Arcee was not to be discouraged, though, and quickly caught up with him once more “Let’s go somewhere more private.” She suggested, looking around a realizing that almost all optics fell upon the estrus creature. Unluckily for Blurr many of the Decepticons were in a rut at the same time he was in heat.

Arcee led Blurr away, and out of the city. They returned to Blurr’s secluded place of peace and began to talk there.

“So you’re saying your body wants a mate?” asked Arcee as they swam peacefully through the open space.

“Yes,” Blurr confirmed “I don’t know how much longer I will be able to avoid it. My genes want to carry on, my body wants to produce eggs…But I _don’t.”_ Blurr stopped short “It’s disappointing really, I can’t even find a good suitor.”

“You refuse to look.” Arcee countered, well aware of Blurr’s situation. She came beside him “Why not actually look for once? You know, settling down and having a few hatchlings isn’t the end of the world, you can still have _this”_ she gestured the wide open space “ _This_ will always be here.”

After a moment Blurr shook his head and swam past her “I’m not mating,” he called as he passed “I’d rather die. This whole mating business…it’s ridiculous, really, why would I want to be impregnated and forced to carry around these little— _things._ Hatchlings are nothing but a nuisance.”

Arcee stopped with him, shaking her head “You can say that all you want, but your body begs to differ.”

Before Blurr could reply Arcee put a finger to her audio receptor. She was being hailed “I have to go,” she announced “But come talk if you need me, alright?” with that she swam off, leaving Blurr alone.

The blue mech waded back to the outskirts of the city, in no real hurry to get there. Before he could reach the cliff a large figure emerged from the stone, stopping Blurr dead in his tracks. He bolted behind the rock formation, recognizing the beast before him, and hoping he hadn’t noticed. When Blurr thought he was clear he continued on, only to find himself before the massive beast he’d tried to avoid.

He was a new comer, a Decepticon, one who kept mostly to himself but often had his single red optic fixated on Blurr. This one was massive, larger even than their leader. He outweighed Blurr by hundreds of pounds, being made mostly of muscle yet used, among his people, in the scientific area of study. His tail was long and black, slick, and growing from it were smooth thin ruffled fins, that seemed delicate to the eyes bit were, in reality, as tough as leather. Growing from the top of either side of his head were gray coral like antlers that bent crudely out of shape, lacking smooth sides. A majority of his body was black, while the rest, such as his chest and middle, was dark purple. His chest being light purple. He was, in a sense, handsome. Among his people, like Blurr, he was a catch, dripping with desirable traits. Any bot would be lucky to have his seed in their chamber, fertilizing their eggs.

The large mech put out a clawed hand “I apologize for startling you.” He said in a low tone. His voice shook Blurr to the core, helping him to live up to his name, Shockwave. Blurr heard the smooth yet gruff voice and almost melted. It was soft, yet stern, and all around enthralling. Blurr had to force his slit shut.

“I noticed you out here alone, and I decided to take this opportunity to introduce myself.” He began, taking a light bow.

“We’ve met before.” Blurr said after a moment “A few times actually…” he trailed off unsure of what exactly to say. He knew the beast’s desires went far beyond a simple introduction.

“Yes…but not under such desirable circumstances.” Explained Shockwave, his tone growing ever so slightly darker. Shockwave straightened. He swam around Blurr, inspecting the stunning body before him “I can’t help but notice you have yet to be courted. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to try for your hand? I can tell your time has come.”

“I’m not looking for a mate right now.” Blur answered quickly

“That is a lie,” Shockwave countered. He circled the bot once again, this time slipping a bit closer and allowing their tails to touch “But I cannot force you. Affection must be earned, I am well aware of that. My dear, I assure you, by the end of this cycle you will be courted, even if I must dispose of every other suitor.”

“Is that supposed to turn me on?” asked Blurr cynically, with a scowl. He was already tired of this conversation.

“No. Simply a reality I believe you should take into account.”

“Noted. Now good bye.” Blurr darted away. He always found the suitors to be the most tedious part of mating. They were all so relentless, but often left Blurr alone unless he voiced his want for a mate, which hadn’t happened yet. Blurr, giving into his body’s desires, after so much time ignoring it, decided to let loose some pheromones into the water. It was a common ritual when one is ready to mate, and often latched onto immediately by any bots in rut. Blurr couldn’t help but wonder if Shockwave’s current state was the reason for his being so forward, or simply a sick curiosity.

Either way Blurr didn’t want to be around for it. He made his way back to the city as night fell upon it, and slipped into his hole without a problem.

 

* * *

 

  

The next morning Blurr was hailed immediately, assigned to deal with some dodgy situation down at the underground research lab. He was there with Arcee to observe and collect information on what the Decepticons were building. Since their arrival the Decepticons had turned Blurr’s society on it’s head with an array of scientific advances they’d brought with them and developed in their time here. While considered more beast like, and animalistic, no one could help but acknowledge their acute minds when it came to science and research. At the moment they were developing a defense system for the city that would be more effective than hiding in a crater. The territory wars were gaining speed and heading towards their small rock on the floor. The threat of war loomed ever closer with every passing day. As thanks for welcoming them, and to protect their own skins, the Decepticon offered protection. A defense mechanism that was more effective than the one they had had in their city.

Blurr and Arcee were not particularly fond of being stuck underground all day with a horde of Decepticons, but they had no control over the situation. Arcee was required to stand guard while Blurr inquired about the project and recorded everything he could to report later. Blurr was particularly unsatisfied by this situation, not only because he was in heat and surrounded by beats who were well aware of it, but because Shockwave was there, and that scared him more than all the other beasts in the room.

“Ah, so we meet again, agent Blurr,” Shockwave slips out coolly, taking a stance before the two Elite Guards. He then addressed both “I know why you are here, and I don’t like it. Despite this, I will show you around our facility and demonstrate to you that everything we are doing is legal under your laws and regulations. Follow me.” Shockwave drifted through the facility, showing the spies every room, and machine they had developed. He showed them all of the volunteers they’d collected for more personally oriented inventions and research. He also presented to them the data pads those volunteers had signed and allowed for short interviews, seeing as how there were only about a dozen of them.

Arcee and Blurr remained in the facility for the duration of the day. Blurr was not fond of feeling cooped up under ground when he could be swimming about freely. He felt especially displeased by the fact that he had to be cooped up with _Shockwave_ who took every opportunity to brush his tail against Blurr’s. While Blurr felt slightly uncomfortable, well aware of what that action signified, he almost always fluttered his hip fins in response. His body was desperate, and he couldn’t withhold the mindless response. Through all of this, Blurr kept a stoic face and remained silent, gathering everything Shockwave told him. By the end of the day Blurr felt as though his head would spinoff. He was an intelligence agent, sure, but having that amount of information thrown at him all at once would make even the most efficient agent’s head hurt.

As he swam out of the facility, the day having come to an end, Shockwave swam up quickly beside him.

“Blurr.” He greeted smoothly “Please allow me to escort you home. I don’t feel comfortable allowing you to swim home alone.”

“I’m fine,” Blurr started quickly “I’ve gotten home perfectly fine before.”

“In heat?”

Blurr stiffened “Yes…once or twice.”

“All the way across the city?”

“Yes!” Blurr snapped “Now please, leave me alone.” He darted ahead, but Shockwave was quick to catch up “Oh, Blurr, you must realize that I can’t. I am drawn to you.”

“Well ignore it,” Blurr growled “I’m not interested in being your mate.”

“Well, why not?”

“I’m just not!”

“But you must be. Your instincts draw you to me as much as mine draw me to you. You are well aware that I am an ideal mating partner. I am large, I am strong, I can supply you with a good home, food, resources, and I can fill you with fingerlings that will be beautiful, intelligent, and well established. You are ideal as well, you have speed, you are elegant and graceful with desirable features and functions. We are simply drawn to each other.”

“I am _not_ drawn to you!” Blurr argued again.

“But you are,” Shockwave countered “Subconsciously at least. Your body is well aware of how suitable I am, and I know it is difficult for a creature to disobey an internal function so strong. The urge must be unbearable.”

“I don’t care!” Blurr darted into the empty street, still being trailed by Shockwave. The yellow light highlighted his smooth features, and extenuated the large flowing fin that stuck from the back of his head and eased down his back strut.

Blurr stopped short in the middle of the street, waiting for Shockwave to catch up. As the large mech came from behind he snaked his tail around Blurr’s

“Come…let me court you.” He cooed darkly, opening the slit on the front of his tail and allowing the head of his spike to peak through. He made it no further before Blurr slipped from his grip and swam a few feet away, stopping again, and waiting. Denying the advances was extremely difficult for Blurr. He wanted to get fragged. He wanted to get fragged _hard._

Shockwave was not to be discouraged. He followed Blurr and wrapped his tail around the stunning creature once again, this time in a stronger grip. He allowed his spike to rise between them, rubbing it against Blurr’s sore opening that widened at the touch. Blurr gasped, unaware of how sensitive that area really was, especially in this conditions. The slit parted further, invitingly. His panel nearly clicked open but Blurr stopped it. He shut down the function and pushed the much larger mech away “No!” he called “I don’t—I don’t _want this.”_ He pleaded, trying to convince himself. He drew himself in, nervously rubbing his arms and trying his hardest to ignore the burning sensation easing past his port and making it’s way through his entire body. He closed the slit tightly, almost painfully, forcing it shut.

Shockwave came up behind him. He almost touched the distraught creature but thought against it. “You are releasing Pheromones,” The large mech whispered, alerting the smaller mech to things he was often more in control of. Blurr stiffened.

“A ridiculous amount,” Shockwave added, coming around the front of Blurr. He circled the creature a bit, examining it. Blurr allowed it. Shockwave allowed his spike to flow freely as a more animalistic nature took hold of his processor. It was his mission to find a mate, and Blurr was his chosen prize. If he could not have Blurr he would have no one. It made sense for a bot of this nature to carry his seed. It made sense for the both of them. Seeing that Blurr would not bend through mere word Shockwave used the traditional way of courting a mate. A combination of force and impression.

Shockwave swam around Blurr for a while, simply circling him, linking to his tail and running light claws across Blurr’s back fin. Blurr almost leaned into the touch.

“Let us go somewhere more private,” Shockwave offered smoothly, taking his soon to be mate by the hand and leading him out of the city, and into the stone forest right outside the border. When they were deeply emerged Shockwave wrapped his tail around Blurr again, this time being sure to hold on securely. Blurr’s entrance parted invitingly, contracting and looking for something to garb. Blurr gave in. He released his cover and let the smallest trickle of lubricant slip out, signifying, again, that he was ready to be taken.

Seeing as how he was now more than willing Shockwave released the smaller bot and continued the ritual. He lowered his head to Blurr’s wide open slit and sniffed around the entrance. He wrapped a large clawed hand around the smaller’s waist and stuck a pair of claws into the fresh opening, preparing it for penetration. Blurr withheld a desperate gasp. He squirmed with the claws in his valve. He placed a hand atop Shockwave’s much bigger one, almost as if he were trying to push it off, but making no real effort. Blurr threw his head back, feeling the sharp tips poke at his gestation chamber. He gasped that time “too far,” he sighed sharply.

“Far enough,” Shockwave growled darkly, then quickly taking hold of his soon to be mate’s aft and turning him on his back. Blurr let out small pants, preparing himself for what was about to come. Shockwave mounted his partner, aligning his spike with the hot, wide opening. Blurr’s valve revealed itself fully, ready to take the spike. Shockwave complied with it’s demands generously. He slipped the thick spike into the surprisingly deep entrance, pushing in slowly and carefully, sure that each nub rubbed against his mate’s internal nodes, drawing horse cries and whimpers from the new mate below him. After the organ slipped all the way in he pulled out quickly and began fragging his partner the way it was supposed to be done, shoving his partner into the sand as the spike dug deep into the open valve. Lubricant and other liquids slipped from between their bond, adding to the sandy cloud already surrounding them. Shockwave grunted as he thrusted, watching as his mates face contorted with both pain and pleasure, but mostly pain. Blurr did nothing to stop it, though. His valve stretched wide to meet the massive member being shoved into it. He felt the top poke at his gestation chamber and went stiff as Shockwave stopped short and released into his partner with a deep groan. Blurr felt his valve flood with his new mate’s seed, sealing the bond between them. Shockwave didn’t move for a moment, being sure nothing would escape when he pulled out. After a moment of waiting Shockwave continued thrusting until Blurr received his release, securing the bond permanently as Blurr accepted his new mates body.

When they finished Blurr fell limp, floating to the ground and resting in the sand “You are mind now,” Shockwave whispered darkly, as Blurr drifted into an unsteady recharge. Shockwave ran light claws over his mates still slightly ajar slit “We should be expecting fingerlings soon…” he could have said more, but if he had Blurr wasn’t there to hear it. He slipped into recharge as a large shadow took him, wrapping him in a cold, but protective embrace.

 

* * *

 

  

When Blurr awoke he could already feel the fertile eggs stirring in his belly. He could only carry about four eggs at a time, but he would give birth to live young. He couldn’t feel them entirely, seeing as how they weren’t yet developed, however he felt a strange sense of stirring inside of him, as well as a strange sense of completeness. The second thing he noticed upon awakening was the tail he found himself incased in. The dominant of a pair often wrapped themselves around their partner, keeping the most likely carrier in a protective embrace. Most pairs did not differ in size as drastically as Shockwave and Blurr, so most Carriers did not often find themselves in a nest made up of their partner’s body. Blurr carefully slipped from the embrace but did not leave his mates side. For the first few weeks of being mated the pair will stay together for most of their time. Blurr would most likely move into Shockwave’s flat, seeing as how Blurr’s would not fit the both of them. They, still fresh from a new link, will find themselves mating several times a day until the high dies down and they mate every heat cycle.

There weren’t an abundance of partners any more who created fingerlings. The population was so overgrown already people no longer saw a need for it. Shockwave, of course, had taken this into account and made plans to control his urges when in rut. He was already well aware of Blurr’s ability to keep calm during his season so there was little to worry about there.

Before heading back to the city Shockwave took his partner by the arm and laid him in the sand for a quick fragging. Blurr made more noise than he had the night before, this time not being dazed by instinct but instead fully aware and able to enjoy the fucking. Shockwave managed to be gentle but rough, being sure not to shove his spike too far into the limited chamber, but also holding his mate down with one clawed hand to keep it still while he did his business. Blurr didn’t mind. It was a strange feeling. All of a sudden, after all of the argument and denial he’d voiced before, all of a sudden he no longer felt anything about being used by his mate. While he wasn’t there for the pure enjoyment of his partner, he felt almost satisfied being able to pleasure someone like this.

A strange feeling of love and acceptance had fallen over him as he was fragged into the sand. It was certainly a strange moment to realize it. Shockwave was a strong, intelligent and honorable mech. He was, as he’d explained before, an ideal mate. Blurr felt satisfied. He felt as though he’d made the right choice, but ever still felt trapped.

When Shockwave finished he released Blurr and the Blue bot darted out from under him. They made their way back to the city where people gave more stares than usual, well aware, by both sense and by sight, that Blurr had been claimed. Shockwave swam over his partner, keeping Blurr under him, staying right on his back as they swam together though the city streets. Seeing all the eyes on Blur Shockwave suddenly felt the need to show off what is now his. He grabbed Blurr roughly, but before he could do anything the lithe bot slipped from his grip and denied him “No,” he said simply, staying out of Shockwave’s grasp “I don’t want you fragging me in the street.”

Shockwave looked almost confused “How else am I supposed to demonstrate what is mine?”

“Believe me, they know.” Blurr looked around the people staring. Their faces held a bit of shock, but everyone kept their distance, some even moving further away. Blurr was teeming with his mates scent. Anyone could tell that they were partners.

Blurr went to depart, seeing as how he had things to do, but before he could go Shockwave took him by the arm and pulled him in the opposite direction. Blurr wanted to protest but found himself falling silent as his new mate sent out a field signaling for them to stay together. Blurr didn’t know why he felt the need to comply, but there was nothing he could do really, to stop himself from sticking to the dominant.

He joined Shockwave at the research facility, and, while caught in an instinctive trance of compliance, still managed to do what an intelligence agent was supposed to do. Study and observe. He recorded everything in his processor, every name, invention, development, everything he saw and heard was caught, all while he remained before his massive partner, never leaving his side, not for a moment.

Shockwave was glad Blurr complied so easily. He felt an intense need to protect his new mate, and the treasure that grew in Blurr’s belly. They were, in reality, the only thing he truly began to concern himself with. Both Shockwave and Blurr would probably have to take leave from work, seeing as how they, for the first week or two, will be inseparable and distracted. Blurr would have to stay away longer, but in that time could tag along with Shockwave.

When they returned home later that evening Blurr followed Shockwave back to his flat. The nest was simple, nothing really special and not too deep, incased in a hole in the rock like most homes were. It was a comfortable living space, with soft sand and a pleasantly colored rock. It was large, large enough to fit three or four Shockwaves comfortably.

Shockwave fluffed up the sand into a small cloud, creating a small space for his partner to rest comfortably. He allowed Blurr to get settled first before wrapping his body around the smaller bot “Are you comfortable my dear?” he inquired. Blurr snuggled into the smooth tail, simply hummed in reply, feeling perfectly content.

 

* * *

 

  

Blurr awoke early the next morning and found himself still entangled in his mate’s body, Shockwave still slumbering peacefully. Blurr remained unmoving, deciding not to disturb his much larger mate. He knew that if he moved Shockwave would awaken, and Blurr wasn’t sure if he wanted that yet. He sat resting, but not recharging, for an hour before he felt a sharp spike poke at his back and Shockwave slip away. All of a sudden Blurr was on his back and Shockwave was mounting him once again. Blurr welcomed the spike openly, already getting used to the size of it.

The size difference between the two was, in a word, unconventional. Shockwave was significantly larger than Blurr, yet they managed to fit together almost perfectly. Blurr didn’t mind taking Shockwave’s spike so long as he remained gentle, which he had, two out of three times.

As soon Shockwave released Blurr made an effort to swim away. He was foiled however, when Shockwave grabbed him and eased the spike back into his valve “You must get your release as well my dear,” Shockwave cooed “Who am I to be so inconsiderate?” so he continued thrusting, the nodes on his spike rubbing excitingly against Blurr’s much more sensitive internal nodes lining the valve. Blurr let out high gasps as every thrust sent him into a pleasure frenzy. “Shockwave.” He sighed his lover’s name, but was otherwise incoherent. He let out a high whine right before he came, releasing as Shockwave jabbed his spike hard against the closed gestation chamber. A combination of lubricant and transfluid shot out through the seams of the plugged entrance.

After the high died down Blurr fell limp, aches and twitches smacking his frame lightly as he panted, suddenly exhausted. “Careful,” he panted, barely able to get a word out “Those are your babies in there.”

“They will be fine,’ Shockwave assured, leaning away and retracting his spike “So long as the gestation chamber remains shut.”

Blurr put a hand on his belly, which already had the tiniest bump, barely visible, but he could feel it, as well as the stirring “I can already feel them.” He mumbled, mostly to himself.

“The process is quite quick,” Shockwave told him, renovating the nest slightly “You will be showing in a matter of days, and I assume the birth will occur one month from now.” His tone was blank, seeming slightly indifferent as he concentrated on making his nest suitable for his new mate “Do you enjoy this depth, or would you prefer it deeper?” he asked, dusting in a pattern around the edge “I apologize for not introducing you to my nest before courting you.”

“It’s fine…” Blurr mumbled, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He could barely believe he’d been taken so easily, and with little convincing. Bots like him were supposed to be more civil than their animal nature, following thoughts, not instinct. However, when Blurr was alone, and vulnerable, with a large suitable mech putting the moves on him, he had become putty in Shockwave’s claws.

Blurr couldn’t say he minded much.

He didn’t particularly mind having a large thick spike digging into him, or feeling rough yet smooth claws incase his much smaller body. He didn’t hate the sensation of eggs growing in his belly, or Shockwave releasing his seed into the valve for both reproduction as well as pleasure. He had a large protective mate with an intimidating spike, and a highly protective nature. Blurr was safe and well off, and couldn’t say this was so bad. He also couldn’t claim the mech he ended up with was something he’d rather lose. Shockwave was handsome, even for someone with one eye, and he was well spoken. Both parties were respected and desired figures in their own societies.

Shockwave broke Blurr’s train of thought be repeating the question he’d asked earlier “Are you satisfied with the depth of the nest?” he asked again. Blurr took a moment to regain his thoughts before answering “What? Yes,” he looked around for a moment “It’s—nice. Roomy.” He picked up a clump of soft sand and let it slip through his fingers “I like it a lot.”

“Good, because when the fingerlings arrive, you will be spending a great deal of time here.”

Blurr scowled, he didn’t like the idea of being confined. He didn’t say anything, though because what could he say? It was too late to turn back.

Seeing that his mate was suddenly displeased Shockwave attempted to comfort him “It would only be for a few weeks after birth. I prefer you and them not leave the nest in such a vulnerable state. While the little ones will be drawn to you I don’t want any of them getting hurt, or lost. You may leave the nest if you wish, but the people in this society are not as civil as you assume. Instinct can take over mind, as you may have noticed.”

Blurr was almost surprised by the last statement. Apparently Shockwave was well aware of the effect he’d had on Blurr, and showed no remorse. Again, though, Blurr couldn’t say he greatly minded.

Shockwave made no more effort to comfort his bot further. Instead he left, sending out signals for Blurr to follow, which he did. Blurr felt the need to stay by his mate’s side, and was put into something similar to a trance whenever Shockwave went to leave. A few minutes after they left Blurr put his mind back on track and followed without instruction.

As they shifted through the busy swim ways Shockwave took his protective stance once again, looming over Blurr and being sure not to let him out from under him until they’ve stopped moving. Blurr accompanied Shockwave to the research facility again, and stayed compliantly beside him before he was called in to handle a small dilemma. When he went to leave, however, Shockwave took hold of his mate’s arm in a tight grip “Where are you going?” he inquired.

“I’ve been called in,” Blurr explained “I have to go.”

After a moment Shockwave released him “Be careful.” He said quietly, reluctant to let him go but knowing he could not keep Blurr by his side permanently.

Blurr swam away, satisfied with the fact Shockwave allowed him to leave. He did not like the idea of a mate so controlling he needed permission to go anywhere. He wanted to imagine Shockwave was not like that, but Blurr couldn’t be sure.

He made his way to the square where another disturbance had broken out. Another Decepticon, Starscream, was causing trouble and refused to leave.

“Another disturbance?” asked Blurr confused “Why am I here?” he asked Arcee “Who keeps calling me in?”

Arcee simply shrugged, not paying much attention to Blurr as she tried to control her men “Just get him out of the square!” she demanded “I don’t care if you have to call in Megatron again, we can’t have a bot in a rut sniffing around! Do your job!” she yelled at one of the guards standing before her, telling here there was nothing they could do. She scoffed, aggravated “Nobody knows how to do anything these days.” She growled.

“I can contact Megatron,” Blurr offered “If I’m going to be here, I might as well do something, because if I’m not going to do anything, I’m going to leave.”

“No—don’t leave. I need a competent person by my side to keep me sane.”

Blurr smirked “I’m here to help,” he said almost jokingly. He comm’d for Megatron but couldn’t pick up his signal “He probably blocks our signals,” Blurr assumed, “Which would make sense considering his position in the community. High ranking figures don’t often let in civilian signals.”

Arcee growled, finally giving up and going to confront the beast. She shoved the men under her command aside and took a stance before Starscream. She blocked him from moving forward, grabbed him by the gill and pulled his face down to her much angrier one “Listen Decepticon, I know you’re in a predicament right now, but you will only get one more warning before we kick you out of the city. Calm down and _go home.”_ She released him but stayed put.

He straightened out and put his shoulders up to appear more dignified before countering the femme before him “I’ll have you know, puny thing, than I am second in command to _Megatron_ and I can look for a mate wherever I want. As far as I can tell I’m not disturbing anybody.” He gestured the square by putting both hand out with a shrug “Now tell your little Elite Guardsman to leave me alone, I’m looking for something.” He waved a hand as if dismissing Arcee.

Before the femme could do anything Starscream rushed past her, making his way to Blurr. He leaned down, examining the lithe creature. He twiddled his fingers greedily as he looked over the stunning frame, a smile slipping onto his lips “Ah,” he sighed “You will do nicely,” he said, slipping a hand behind Blurr’s back and pulling him forward to look closer. Blurr protested, but could not escape the grip Starscream held him in. Before Starscream could do anything else a large clawed hand took him by the throat and pushed him away from Blurr and into the ground.

Shockwave held Starcream’s neck tightly as he forced the creeping Decepticon into the ground with a low growl. He could not think of any words to say, hoping the signals he released, as well as the demeanor he took was warning enough. Shockwave shook with silent rage, feeling the need to rip Starscream’s throat out for even looking at his mate, let alone touching him.

Starscream shook nervously “Ah, Shockwave, is-is that one yours?” he asked, realizing his mistake but unwilling to purge the thought of Blurr from his mind. He shook his head rapidly “I didn’t know that of course! If I had I would _never--_ ”

“Spare me your lies Starscream, I know exactly what you’d do,” Shockwave growled “I will give you a single warning, Starsceam, put one hand on Blurr and I will have no choice but to end you. Do you understand?”

Starscream nodded.

“Good.” Shockwave released the bot and sent him swimming. After watching the red mech dart out of sight Shockwave turned to Blurr “We are going home,” he proclaimed, making his way over and taking his spot above the smaller bot before they started moving. Blurr left without question, leaving his pink colleague Arcee shocked and confused.

Later into the night Shockwave and Blurr shared and intimate love making session in which Shockwave vented his frustrations by ramming his spike into the smaller bot as hard as he could without breaking Blurr. After a few whacks at the gestation chamber, however, Blurr asked him to stop “Ow! Ow!” he yelled in a high pitched cry as a horrible stinging sensation made its way through his valve. Upon hearing the protest Shockwave pulled out immediately, taking a thin trail of blood with him. He stared at the trail with a wide optic “I am—sorry,” he apologized quietly “I did not mean to hurt you.”

Blurr, who now found himself quite sore, struggled to sit himself up. He wanted to say it was fine, nothing serious, but all that came out was static. It wasn’t too late in the day but he was already exhausted.

Seeing that his partner could not manage to remove himself from the sand Shockwave decided to retrieve energy for him, realizing that carrying took a lot out of a Carrier. He got the energy from a hole in the wall and brought a cube of the gel over to Blurr who quickly slurped it up and asked for more. Shockwave greatly complied, and when his partner was finished, took a ration for himself.

While still early in the day Shockwave decided to retire along with his mate, wrapping his partner in a protective embrace, but making sure to keep his body loose enough so that Blurr was comfortable. After a while of content silence and closed optics, Shockwave spoke “Blurr, my dear,” he whispered “Are you happy?” he asked quietly.

Just as he did last night he received a hum in reply, as Blurr snuggled into the large tail that incased him.

That was all Shockwave needed.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty days passed quickly between the couple and in that time Blurr’s pregnancy had become quite apparent. While the bump was nothing utterly obvious, Blurr being of small stature and birthing small young, the bump was still there, and everyone could see it. By now Blurr had taken his leave from work and followed Shockwave wherever he went, which, nowadays, was barely anywhere at all.

After being confined to the nest for eight days, however, Blurr made the executive decision to go outside for a simple swim. He wanted to wander to the outskirts and swim freely there, but Shockwave would not allow it with all of the possible predators looming about. Blurr wanted to point out that there were many predators in the streets as well, just ones of a different stature.

They ended up wandering through the streets with no real destination. Blurr had come to enjoy the utterly safe feeling Shockwave brought him. During the day he remained under his mate the entire time, safe from anything that may come their way, and at night he rested wrapped up in Shockwave’s body. He surprisingly enjoyed it, more so than he’d assumed he would.

The content swim was cut short when a pesky Decepticon, who had been creeping on Blurr for a while now, took a stance before the partners and challenged Shockwave for dominance of his mate.

“I am issuing an official challenge to you, Shockwave, for the right to be Blurr’s mate.” Starscream proclaimed, drawing everyone’s attention. The entire street rustled with whispers as they all watched the scene play out before them. Everyone liked a good challenge, especially one fought over a mate. These kinds of occurrence often made the mermechs turn off their processor and work by instinct.

Shockwave said nothing. He instead omitted a low growl, warning Starscream to turn around before Shockwave destroyed the pesky beast. He stepped over Blurr, taking a protective stance above his carrying mate. The beast would not allow any harm to befall his creations or their carrier, who he so adored. Shockwave was well aware of Starscream’s intentions upon having Blurr as a mate. They were not as civil as Shockwave’s in the slightest.

In order to assert his dominance and demonstrate his ownership of Blurr he released his spike and, for a moment, mated with Blurr in a somewhat domineering manor, the entire time never taking his eye off Starscream, who looked on with rage. Blurr complied, willingly, lost in an instinctive trance he allowed Shockwave to mate with him in public. As the face off played out everyone’s more animalistic instincts seemed to come alive as they watched the pair fight for dominance. While partners do mate for life, upon the event of a challenge the winner will receive the loser’s mate. That is how it worked in both societies; however, no one had ever been stupid enough to challenge Shockwave.

“You still have time to back away, Starscream. I’d rather not cause any damage to the city as a result of your stupidity.” Shockwave warned, retracting his spike.

“Then maybe we should take this away from the city.”

“Or not at all. If you challenge me, Starscream, I _will_ kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try!” Starscream suddenly shot into the sky, taking the fight elsewhere. Shockwave had to follow. The challenge had already been accepted, if Shockwave backed out he would be considered the loser and lose his beautiful mate. He followed Starscream outside the city with Blurr not far behind. Realizing his mate was following he stopped short “Stay behind.” He demanded. Blurr scowled “No.” he said sternly “You’re fighting over me, I want to be there to watch you win.”

“No.” Shockwave rubbed a thumb lightly over Blurr’s growing belly “You have other things to protect.” He whispered, then taking off after Starscream. Blurr wanted to follow but found he couldn’t. As he flicked his tail to move a contraction stiffened his valve.

The time had come.

He tried to move but found his tail stiff. He reached the edge of the city and floated down. Making his was across the wall using small flicks of the tail and his arms he managed to make it back to the nest. He collapsed in the middle, curling up but quickly unwinding as a contraction shook his body once again. He felt his gestation chamber open slightly, and the smallest flick of something soft tickle his valve.

“Shockwave,” he whispered desperately as the first of their creations began pushing it’s was out of Blurr’s gestation chamber.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Shockwave was supposed to be there, he was supposed to assist Blurr, comfort him, something, but right now Shockwave was busy.

 

* * *

 

 

Shockwave shoved Starscream against the rock for a third time “Stay down!” he growled, giving one last slam before he let go. The red bot was up immediately. He grabbed onto Shockwave’s antlers and refused to let go despite Shockwave’s flailing. He smirked, looking straight into Shockwave’s large optic “I will _not_ stay down. I’m going to win this battle, and when I do I am going to return to your nest, and I am going to destroy it. Then I will kill your little fingerlings and take Blurr as my own.” He said darkly, trying to intimidate the larger Decepticon. All it did was enrage him further.

Suddenly Shockwave stopped flailing “Is that your plan?” he inquired curiously “Well, then, I suppose I’ll just have to kill you then. I did hope it wouldn’t come to this.”

Before Starscream could fully comprehend his fear and surprise Shockwave yanked the bot from his antlers and shoved him against the rock once more, this time being much less kind. He took Starscream’s arm and tore it from it’s socket with a painful tear and creak as wiring and metal pulled away from itself. Starscream whaled in pain as his arm was thrown aside. Before he could do anything Shockwave ripped the fins from his sides and made a thick laceration across his gills. He finished the job by taking hold of Starscream’s tail and tearing up the fin so that swimming would be ever more of a struggle. He then dropped the bot, making the decision not to kill him, and wandered away.

Starscream never stood a chance, and he must have been well aware of that. The stupidity of his fellow Decepticons often baffled him.

Feeling a strange sense of urgency fall over him Shockwave rushed home, swimming as quickly as he could. He could feel that something was wrong, that he should be there, by his mate’s side. He dodged through the rock forest and dove into the city, staying close to the wall and slipping into his nest as soon as the hold popped up “Blurr!” he called into the space. He stopped short at the sight before him.

There, in the middle of the nest, Blurr laid resting as five tiny babies fed from the tiny nipples peaking slightly out of Blurr’s thin abdomen. Blurr seemed to be fast asleep, his breaths were shallow but even. The sand around him was stained with blood, with some still lingering about the water.

Shockwave approached his new family slowly, careful not to startle anyone while they latched onto Carrier. As soon as he leaned down to study them all five of the tiny creature’s turned to their Sire and began chirping with curiosity and delight. They rushed over to study the new comer; well aware of who he was to them. They huddled around his face and began swimming about the room. Shockwave quickly gathered them all in his massive claws and herded them back to Carrier. It was then Blurr began to stir. His optics opened sleepily, but sped up when he saw the massive red optic hovering close to his face “Shockwave,” he mumbled, trying to sit up. As soon as he moved the fingerlings moved to meet him, gathering at his face before moving back to be fed. Blurr jumped a bit as they latched on “That will take a bit of getting used to,” he mumbled, propping himself up on one arm. He ran a light hand across the heads of his feeding babies “They’re beautiful aren’t they?” he whispered, happily smiling down at his little creations. They shared a combination their Sire and Carrier’s colors, with one of the five being teal, the little mutant in the group. All of them except one of the pure purple ones had only one blue optic, and all had little sharp fingers and flowing fins an tails. Blurr brushed the sand off of their little faces as they stirred up a sandy mess, trying to keep themselves afloat.

Shockwave was at a loss for words. These little things, his mate, they were so wonderful, so beautiful , so perfect, and so priceless. He had nothing to say that could sum up the strange feeling he had growing through his spark.

Blurr quit brushing sand away and looked at his unmoving mate concerned “What’ wrong?” he asked.

Shockwave stopped staring at his little creations and looked to his mate “I love you,” he said quietly, realizing exactly what it was that had built up so heavily inside of him.

“What?” Blurr asked, surprised by the sudden proclamation.

“I love you,” Shockwave stated, much louder. He ran a light claw over the back of the teal baby, shocking it into releasing the nipple. He then returned to his partner “I love you,” he said once more “And them, and I am very--” he couldn’t find the word. It was a word he did not often use in reference to himself “happy,” he finally spit out. He carefully wrapped his claws around Blurr and eased him into the sand. The babies followed their Carrier’s position. “Rest now darling,” Shockwave instructed softly, wrapping his large body around his mate and offspring.

Blurr incased his babies just as Shockwave incased him.

“Blurr,” Shockwave whispered, as they laid there peacefully “Are you happy?”

The newborns began chirping softly. Blurr ran a light hand across his mate’s smooth tail,

“Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always if anyone wants to see more of this, just ask and I will comply. For those who read "Helping" a series based on that fic is currently in development! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
